


Teams

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, we can’t have fun with it, Ryan?” Michael added playfully. Michael seemed to be in on Gavin’s little plan without truly realizing what Gavin was trying to accomplish. “Why are you so prejudice against us?”</p><p>“Because I hate you.”</p><p>Basically, Ryan's a jealous prick.</p><p>based off an idea from ahteamloveandstuff on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teams

Gavin rolled his eyes as Ryan said how he and Michael weren’t going to win. But really, he was smirking to himself because it was all falling together. If Ryan was going to be such a damned tease, not even because it was more of straight up denial. Gavin had gotten off by himself, sure, but it just wasn’t the same. He needed Ryan whispering in his ear, biting his neck and digging his strong hands into his hips, needed to feel the contrasts of their bodies grinding against each other, and needed to ride him like there’s no tomorrow. Ryan had no idea why he was getting deprived of this now, so of course he thought being a mingy little prick and making him jealous would get him to finally touch him.

As Michael made a comment about showing Gavin something that wasn’t his dick, Gavin turned his head slightly so Ryan was just in his peripheral line of sight, and could see him tense up at the comment. He smirked to himself again. It was working so well. Later as they were laughing and gathering things in their cave, Ryan barked up again suggested the idea of forming an anti-TND team with the four others.

“Why are you guys whispering?” Ryan said, and it was supposed to be playful because they were in a let’s play but it came out as slightly venomous.

They laughed, and Gavin winked at Michael. “What, we can’t have fun with it, Ryan?” Michael added playfully. Michael seemed to be in on Gavin’s little plan without truly realizing what Gavin was trying to accomplish. “Why are you so prejudice against us?”

“Because I hate you.” Ryan stated. It almost didn’t sound like a joke. But when Gavin turned to look at Ryan for the first time since starting recording, Ryan was staring straight at him, the look scaring Gavin. Was the directed towards him? Oh, Gavin stepped too far. But it was Michael’s fault, he started to think, but then shook his head. It was all his fault. Ryan seemed to notice this and changed instantly.

“That’s not true, I don’t.” Ryan said honestly in an apologetic tone. Gavin ignored Ryan and Michael and went about his business as Ryan changed the subject. Later when Ryan ended up winning the let’s play, Michael ready to attack him, Gavin started defending Ryan.

“No, no, Michael!” At first, Michael looked over and raised an eyebrow. “We want the let’s play to end already.” Gavin saved it. Michael chuckled and Ryan proceeded to collect his golden hoe and present it, then erecting the tower in Achievement City while they all cheered. After they finished recording, Gavin and Ryan seemed to stay quiet, not really looking at each other. After Ryan had saved his files, he left the room, presumably going to the studio where his desk was. Gavin sighed and relaxed a bit as he went to finish his saving and began to start the editing process.

Later that day, it was about time to wrap things up. Geoff was getting ready to leave, so just in case Gavin had messed up really bad he had to check in with Ryan to make sure he was still going home with him. Gavin approached cautiously. Ryan smiled up at him and everything seemed normal.

“Hey, Ry… I am going home with you tonight, right?” Gavin asked, stiff like it was his first time asking Ryan out.

Ryan nodded. “Of course, silly. Now get back to work.” Ryan said, waving him off. But after Gavin turned and started to walk away, Gavin could hear him speak up again.

“Oh and Gavin?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, stopping but not turning, he could sense the tone in his voice.

“We’re gonna talk later.”

Gavin nodded, then made his way back to the office, huffing out. Yup, he still fucked up.

…

All the ride was quiet, and apparently they were going to talk about it when they got to Ryan’s house. The more they went without talking made Gavin tenser. It was driving him mad. When they finally got there, they sat down at the couch, Ryan turning his body to face Gavin. Gavin stayed looking straight ahead until he whipped around in the chair to face him, his eyes almost watering.

“I’m so sorry, Ryan, I’m so stupid.”

“Oh, God, Gavin, I’m not mad at you.” Ryan said, his face looking concerned as he took Gavin into his arms, and Gavin finally relaxed, and a tear might have slipped down his face. “You may have been quite a tease today, but that has nothing to do with what I wanted to talk about.”

“Thank God.” Gavin sighed out.

“I’ve just been a little flustered with all the stuff I’ve been trying to catch up on this week, so that’s why I haven’t been myself recently.

“I totally understand.”

“However, don’t think your antics today didn’t go unnoticed.” Ryan said, and as Gavin looked up, he saw his eyebrow raised, promises hidden behind them.

“Oh, really?” Gavin purred, then let a finger lazily stroke patterns over his chest. “I think you’re a jealous prick.”

“What?” Ryan barked, but smirked at Gavin. Gavin’s hand roamed up to his neck and then up into his hair, pulling lightly. “You… For fuck’s sake,” Ryan said before attacking Gavin with his lips, not taking long at all to pry them apart and gain dominance over his mouth, his hands going all over Gavin’s body, Gavin clutching onto his back, down to rest at his ass. Ryan growled and picked up Gavin, Gavin quick to wrap his legs around Ryan, not letting his lips leave Ryan’s, and the slowly stumbled over to the bedroom. Ryan let Gavin down as they started nearly tearing the clothes off each other, then Ryan pushed Gavin down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, presses kisses and nibbles into his neck, making Gavin whimper underneath him. His hand teased of devilish things, but never went to actually give Gavin’s hard cock any attention. Instead Ryan teased and teased, only touch the skin just above and below his pelvis, and Gavin growled now. Gavin switched their positions, now leaving his own marks on Ryan’s skin, Ryan pulling at his hair and firmly taking a hold of his wild hair. Gavin ground down, just rubbing their dicks together and Gavin whined while Ryan made a sharp inhale.

“Fuck,” Ryan whispered, then leaned over to grab the lube from the drawer in the nightstand. Ryan put some on his fingers and went to tease Gavin’s hole, running around the rim before pressing inside, too slow for Gavin’s liking as he ground down on Ryan’s hand. Ryan grabbed a hold of his hip with the other hand, taking a firm hold so as to warn him.

“ _Ah ah ah_!” Ryan sing-songed teasingly, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the man above him.

“That’s my line, love,” Gavin said, still trying to move down onto Ryan, but Ryan was too strong. Finally, Ryan pressed his finger in, then added another, then adding a third, spreading and pressing around and quickly finding his prostate since he knew very well at this point just where to hit, and Gavin mewled like a slut. This was just what he wanted. Then Ryan removed his fingers and lubed up his dick, getting it very nicely lubricated before grabbing both of Gavin’s hips, and slowly getting Gavin to sink down on his cock.

“Now, tell me why,” Ryan said, still holding hard onto Gavin’s hips. He wasn’t going to be allowed to move until he got answers. Gavin wriggled to no avail, whimpering and biting his lip but this time not out of pleasure, but need to move.

“What?” Gavin whined.

“What’s with teaming up with Michael again? And being extra buddy-buddy with him? You trying to tease me? Huh?” Ryan lifted him, but didn’t let him push down yet.

“I… don’t know.” He couldn’t think straight. All he could think about was Ryan’s cock entering him. But Ryan was teasing him just like he was teasing earlier.

“That’s not the answer I want.” Ryan leaned up and bit hard into Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin yelped out in part pain, part pleasure. Ryan then proceeded to slap Gavin’s ass, just as hard as he bit, leaving a nice red mark.

“ _Ahh_ … I… I wanted to make you bloody j-jealous.” Gavin rushed out.

“Oh, really? Well, I hate to tell you it fucking worked.” Ryan slapped his ass again, then groped it and Gavin shouted again. “How come?”

“Because you haven’t g-given me any since, _fuck_ , last week.” He said, and Ryan wrapped a hand around his cock, holding it there but not moving. However, he removed his other hand from holding his hips and gave him the nod to finally move as he wanted to.

“[So](http://ahteamloveandstuff.tumblr.com/post/83203896745/are-you-going-to-write-anything-about-the-ryan-gavin) you were being a nightmare because you were horny?” Ryan panted as Gavin rocked down onto him, intent on riding him hard.

Gavin paused with Ryan deep in him, hands flat on Ryan’s chest. “It was a means to an end,” he purred eyes dropped to where they were joined.

Ryan pulled him down to kiss him with a grin. “Sexiest use of Machiavellian tactics I’ve ever experienced,” he managed to say before Gavin started to roll his hips, rendering coherent speech impossible.

With Gavin able to move his body how he wanted and seeming to have Ryan’s forgiveness, he rolled and rocked up and down, going faster and faster. Ryan moaned as he rolled on him, then Gavin leaned in just the right way to hit his prostate perfectly and he gripped the sheets on either side of Ryan’s legs to steady himself and continue at that angle, Ryan getting close from the way his movements were and helped Gavin to match by pumping his cock, giving the tip special attention and before long Gavin was cumming and tightening around Ryan, who moaned out Gavin’s name as he found his release, spilling into Gavin.

After panting and coming down from their high, Ryan pulled Gavin off of him, then pulled his body to his to cuddle him. “Are you satisfied, now?”

“Oh, very much so, love. That was bloody top.” He said, still panting.

Ryan smiled. “I’m glad. And sorry we had to wait for this.”

“It’s alright. It was worth it. Always worth it for you, Rye-bread.”

Ryan kissed his forehead. “Love you.”


End file.
